


No Longer Moonlight

by audreyjayyyy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: ALL THE CH TITLES ARE FROM SONGS, Almost everyone dies!, Character Death, GOSH JUST KEEP READING, Gen, Implied/Referenced Death, Other, SO LISTEN TO THE SONGS WHILE READING THE CHS, This is MATURE PLEASE DONT READ THIS IF YOURE LIKE TEN, VERY BIG CHARACTER DEATH, YALL PLEASE I GET TOO PHILOSOPHICAL IN THE PROLOGUE, seriously, thank you for reading tho, yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyjayyyy/pseuds/audreyjayyyy
Summary: ‘I can’t lose you now’ or ever, for that matter. The former Class 3E had always escaped humiliation/death, from finals to the Reaper. But now that Korosensei is gone, will they be able to escape once again?
Relationships: None, this Is storyline people
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy, have fun cuz this is a rollercoaster

Life. What is life? It’s a question everyone asks but no one can really answer. It’s not just some arbitrary, random thing that people know about because an artist or some singer made it famous. It’s something that is given to everyone, a right that cannot be taken away. 

Life is important. 

Life is not something that should be taken away just because. 

And that’s why, E Class was always triggered by the word kill, and some still are. It’s evocative, but overused. Some of E Class hated the word, others loved it, others just felt it was just a word. But nonetheless, everyone was triggered. 

E Class, the former E Class, knew all too well the meaning of life. They knew the fact that life was important. Life shouldn’t be taken away without ample reason. Nothing should stand between someone and their life and liberty, unless they are the ones who are blocking themselves from their life and liberty. 

Korosensei taught the fact well. He learnt the importance of life and death through being an assassin, and passed it on to his students, allowing them to learn the importance of life and death as well. 

It takes time, but everyone soon learns the value of life and the pain of death. 

But now that E Class has learned that, is there someone who hasn’t? How will they use this knowledge to benefit others? 


	2. 2020–Nagisa—Hazama—Isogai—Chiba (and Nakamura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D thanks for reading lmao

Teachers play a vital role in life, no matter what they teach. From maths to the humanities, every subject plays a role in life, no matter what anyone says. 

That’s the only reason Nagisa decided to become a teacher. He wanted to inspire the next generation the way Korosensei did him. 

Nagisa sat at his teacher’s desk, grading tests from the previous class, as his current class took a test. It was seventh period, last class of the day, finally. 

The students knew him as a silent but deadly type. It was unknown to them where he got his skill from, but some guessed he worked with the Ministry Of Defense at some point or another. 

Nagisa waited patiently for all the tests, then the bell rang. He packed up and walked home, exhaling deeply, then tookin the scent of the park he always walked by. 

The moon was in pieces, all of them slowly fading away. They were barely visible now. Nagisa looked in the direction of it and saluted, almost as if he was thanking Korosensei. 

“Miss you, Korosensei, and 3E.” He stared at the moon for a moment, before realizing where he was and walking back home. 

  
~~

Hazama had always been a wildcard. The only things that made her... her were books, writing, and curses. She’d curse the living demons out of you, then say hi the next day like nothing happened. She’d read a devilish book series, then continue on with life seemingly normally. 

She sat at the library desk reading one of her favorite books, when a kid came up to her and asked her where whatever whatever was. Hazama put on a smile and pointed the way, making sure the girl knew where she was going. The mom of the girl thanked her and they went on their way. 

Once Hazama was done with work, she packed her things and left. It was five in the afternoon, and she had a meet-up with her friends from the E Class. 

Right... E Class. 

She thought about it, trying not to let the feeling of nostalgia envelop her. She wasn’t vulnerable to things like that, or... she hoped she wasn’t. It wasn’t like she missed being able to be her dark self all the time, pfft, definitely not. 

Hazama left the library and took in the disgusting smell of air. Compared to books, it was nothing special. 

She walked down the street, turning at the corner and seeing a very familiar restaurant. She tried not to be hit again with that feeling of nostalgia. 

Though, when she saw her friends, she couldn’t help but smile and walk in. 

  
~~

Isogai was always helping people. Literally. It became apparent in E Class, but it stuck with him. Like Korosensei-

“Hello, sir,” a woman said, snapping Isogai back into reality. 

“Good afternoon, what can I do for you, ma’am?” Isogai slapped on a bright smile. 

“Wow, I saaiiiid, I’d like to speak with the manager.” She enunciated every syllable of the last word. 

“Ma’am, um, I  am  the manager,” Isogai kept his smile and composure. He had dealt with these before. It was only a matter of time before-

“Oh, I just...” and she started complaining about her customer service and whatnot. 

Luckily, Isogai had dealt with a hundred of these. “Ma’am, if you will, you can take the survey online. I’m sure we can accommodate to your needs.” 

The Karen thanked him and left with her nose in the air. Of course. As always. That was the only hard part of his job, the rest he’d been doing for a long time. 

He went outside and took a deep breath, seeing fragments of the moon. A nostalgic feeling filled him up, remembering class E and everything about it. Why did he feel like that after so long? It’d been eight years already. 

His thoughts got cut off when he remembered he was meeting some of his old friends today. 

  
~~

  
Chiba and Hayami were, to say the least, the obvious couple, aside from Miss Bitch and Karasuma-sensei. Chiba thought about her, staring out his large floor-to-ceiling window. His dining table stood behind him, and his kitchen to the right. 

“Rinka... Hayami...” he mumbled.

“Are you thinking about her again?” Nakamura asked. Their universities were close, and they lived in the same city so she came over often. Plus, they both were well-off since their jobs had kicked off. 

“No,” Chiba continued to stare out of the fourth-story window, seeing the shining lights of the city. “I-I’m... I’m not, I’m totally... not.” He let out a ragged breath, his eyes narrowing at the thought. 

Nakamura tilted her head, leaning back in the dining room chair. “She’ll be fine. She’s only two hours away, right?” 

“I-I know, it’s just... that two hours is enough to make me think I’m losing her. I mean-I don’t know, um, we-she-I... I moved and we just sort of... stopped talking...?” Chiba inhaled shakily, the corners of his mouth turning into a forced smile. “I-I’m fine. Seriously, I’m fine.” 

“Chiba,” Nakamura said firmly, “when do you think you’ll ever find a woman like that again?” 

It was silent in the house. Nothing was heard aside from the fridge making ice and the slide of a plate in the kitchen sink. 

Nakamura continued, “she was your secretary, right? Isn’t that the makings of a proper business relationship?” She tried to lighten the mood with a tease. 

“Nakamura, trust me. I’m fine. I-...” Chiba let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m just-I’m tired. I’m-I’m really tired and this is the first weekend in forever that I haven’t had any paperwork. And...” he exhaled, then took in the scent of his new home. 

“Fine then,” Nakamura threw her hands up, standing from her seat. “Then, if you’re tired, I suppose I should give you some rest.” She nodded and walked out. 

Chiba looked at her and she closed the door harshly behind her. His breaths were ragged, his eyes scanning the floor as if there was something interesting there when really, he had just lied about everything. Rinka... Hayami... she used to be his life. And he’d given her up. For what? For this stupidly huge apartment? 

At least he knew other members of Class E were doing okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave advice and kudos!! I appreciate you all bunchessssssss ;>>>


End file.
